Virtually any type of electronically-transmissible content is available over the Internet for download, streaming, or other transmission. This content is generally referred to as web content since access to it requires some communication over the World Wide Web, i.e., the Internet. The web content may be accessed through a web session or other connection established between a sourcing device and a receiving device. The web session may be constructed as a temporary communication channel between the sourcing device and the receiving device, at least in that the communication channel is automatically deconstructed once access to the web content ceases. In the event the web content is a television program, for example, the web session tasked with transporting the television program may be deconstructed upon occurrence of a termination event, such as by the receiving device tuning away from the television program or being turned off or ending of the television program ends.
A new or second web session may need to be constructed in order for the sourcing device to deliver the same web content to another device. The construction of a new web session can be problematic, particularly if the sourcing device is already sourcing the desired web content, since the additional session adds additional burdens on the sourcing device.